


Beast can love to

by KittytriesLipstick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Animal Instincts, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaster Blaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Multi, No Incest, No Refractory Period, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick
Summary: You were always instinctually driven. You love animals to. Always have. Which is why your parents built a giant ass mansion in the middle of an animal reserve that takes up the entire mountain and a few miles around it. It's the only reason the government couldn't exploit the mountains riches when the monsters emerged.You of course help in rehabilitation and instinct control so monsters can get their green card to live on the reservation and or explore the worldYour next patient? Sans.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second old story I'm moving onto here for writers month. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> When I finish moving all my my stories onto this account I'll be able to start updating.
> 
> Until then please bare with me.

You love animals. You always have. They fascinate you. Your fascination only grew with the freedom of monsters. They look so animal like and strange as they are also slightly humanoid. You were but a child back then in the midst of the monster rights protests and racist violence. Now you are twenty two and working with the genious lizard herself. Alphis. You help her take care of and study rare animals and their souls. You may not have a degree but the connection you have with the wild creatures makes everything easier. You always know what they need before they even fuss and your voice soothes them like a mothers heartbeat as they do tests. Nothing cruel of course. You wouldn't be there if they did. Then there's the issue of beast monsters. Some of them aren't able to be integrated into society yet so they have to stay underground. Until they go through certain tests and are deemed safe of course. They are mostly alpha types that need help. It takes a lot of hands on work to integrate these type of monsters into society. That's part of your job. As of this moment you are about to receive a new patient. You had just finished helping jerry who's a beta with a death wish since he kept insisting he was an alpha. "_____ your new patient is here." One of the men from the waiting room came to inform you. "Ah thank you James. Bring him in." You say as you remove your lab coat since it stinks like cheese dust, farts and tears. Jerry was very emotional when he got the good news. Also very creepy. You hear a roar in the distance and it's coming closer. "What have these idiots done now?" You roll your eyes and open the door only for them to be met with the sight of a seven and a half foot tall skeleton beast monster struggling against several guards with ropes and straps on him. What pissed you off more than just that was the muzzle on his magnificent snout. From the discription one of your previous patients papyrus this is his brother sans. A true alpha recluse. "HEY!" You bark out at the guards exerting your power over them with your stance making everyone including sans freeze. "What have I said.... aboUT MUZZLING MY PATIENTS?!?" They drop the straps and ropes immediately. Especially the monsters some of them even have tails between their legs as you stare them down. It helps that your eyes are so intense. Like purple flames about to burn them alive. You turn to sans who's stare is blank as he crouched over your small five foot seven figure. "Here let me-" He growls as you put your hands up to grab the muzzle. "Easy there tiger. I'm just going to remove them. They look uncomfortable." You reach up again and this time he just stays still for you as you politely avoid eye contact. This shows you acknowledge him as an alpha. He seems to murr a bit in his chest. "Nice to know the female that helped my bro isn't an idiot. Names sans human." You dip your head trying not to smile. You let him go into the room first. "I am miss _____ but you may call me what you see fit. Now before we get started I need to put on a lab coat. I put a new one on each patient I receive. I know smelling another's scent can be upsetting." He sits on the giant unused dog cushion lazily. "Learned that from alphis eh?" He is surprisingly well spoken for a beast monster. But so is his brother. "Yes and no. I grew up on a rescue reserve. I used to watch my parents as they interacted with rare injured creatures. But I have to say monsters are by far the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. Inside and out. You and your brother particularly. Sorry I got excited. It's just I can't imagine why anyone past or present would want to hurt and lock you guys away. Why not leave you be as you were side by side with us? I suppose that's humans for you tho." You go silent and blush having realized how unprofessional you sounded just then. He seems amused. Your an interesting human. You remind him a bit of papyrus in how your so excited over what your into. The session goes without a hitch. However you wouldn't look directly at him. It kinda ticked him off since you are far from being a beta or omega. He wants to see what those idiots saw. A weird need. "Hey before you go sans can I pet you?" His heads snaps to your direction. You duck your head. "I-it's just papyrus told me you like your skull rubbed I-I didn't want to just pet you out of the blue." He huffs deeply. Of course papyrus would tell her that. He told him stuff about her to. She is the sole non licensed employee here but she's had the best results. She grew up with dangerous animals. Her eyes change color from green to purple depending on what she's trying to convey. She's good in the nursery. That last part is interesting but he's not interested in mating. Jk he's a total horn dog but he doesn't want a mate. One night stands are good enough for this loner. "You can if you can look me in the eyes." She blushes cutely and his fearsome grin widens. So an alpha that's aware of her lesser place to him. Most alpha types challenge other alphas to see who's in charge. She looks up reluctantly if not shyly at his giant alpha figure. Her eyes are green right now. Gentle pools of kindness and healing. He frowns. That's not the look he was going for. "No human. I want the other look. The one that got those idiots to cower. Cmon..." He lifts your chin up further his brow bones narrowed and his expression disappointed almost. As if you weren't as worthy as he thought you were for the job. Or to pet him. Which ticked you right the hell off. Your plush lips curl in a slight snarl as your eyes flicker to a fierce fiery purple when you glare. It actually shocked him and struck him stupid for a moment or two. Then he smiled an actual smile. "I can see why they almost pissed their pants now. Papyrus told me you had to used it on him a couple times. Alright kiddo you can pet me." He kneels down for you and you smile again your eyes back to green as you rub his skull gently making him purr when you find his pleasure spot. It feels like pearl against your skin and it fascinates to how his sockets can actually close. He nuzzles your hand a bit wanting you to keep on the pleasure spot. Of course he's not entirely aware that that's what he's doing. At least until he hears you giggle. He stiffens fighting a furious blush and stands up with a cough. "Well I'll just be leaving now doc. See ya next week." With that he leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few appointments are similar. You greet him politely and your eyes are green. He tries to rile you up because for some reason he craves those purple tenacious flames. He just doesn't know why. Maybe because it's something new. Regardless of what he wants however it is a rare occurrence for her to actually switch eye colors. And even then it's never to the extent the monsters that muzzled him witnessed. Not to say her green ones aren't ok it's just they just don't give him that sudden soul jolt he's become addicted to. That fresh feeling of shock. They do soothe him when he's upset tho. Even though it's such a small matter it's something new. New is rare for him. Like double rainbow. He's met you before on other timelines of course but usually you'd be in college and a brat that he hates or work at a cafe and be bubbly. Your the only one that constantly changes with each reset. Your a curious thing. A road way to his addiction to newness. Your constantly different and constant tweaking of yourself. Now that the kid has stopped resetting he's determined to learn everything that's new in this timeline. Hell you only showed up fourteen timelines ago maybe there other new things. Like your eyes. They used to be blue. BP used to be a bartender last few resets now he's one of he best lawyers in the field. Mettaton isn't a complete prick about dating his brother. Alphis is head of her own science team. Even teaches at big universities. Undyne teaches military school and even some private training with high ranking army personnel. Rights for monsters and beast monsters has become an easy- well easier- thing to obtain. Hate is still there but not as rampant. Hell he even has a security job waiting for him when he gets through with getting his green card. Pays good to. It's almost to good to be true. "You ok sans? Your eyelights are fuzzing up again." He jolts in his dog cushion with a yap and it takes everything in you not to laugh. "I'm fine just thinking about things." She's clearly curious but doesn't pry which he's grateful for. Hes not in the mood to dance around questions today. I mean how does one go about saying 'oh it's nothing I'm just thinking about alternate timelines where things were shit and you were always a mondo bitch or so sugary peppy and weak no monster but papyrus could stand you'. He personally likes you better like this. "Alright well you have the next week off from our sessions so while your enjoying your break I want you to spend at least an hour watching the videos of humans interacting and then write down why you think they responded that way. It'll help me figure out how far along you are into understanding our culture. I wish it worked both ways since your culture is just as important and fascinating. However humans are cruel, dull and are set in their stone ways." He barks a harsh laugh of agreement. "You have no idea." You are silent for several minutes which makes him uneasy. When he makes jokes like that usually she's been joining in or adding a quip of her own. Her face shows inner turmoil that can only be caused by the severest of trauma. It actually takes him aback and he has to blink for a minute to get his expression under control. "Uh well kid I think our times up I'm gonna just head out- hold on a second. What's that smell? Are you in heat kiddo?" She had stood up when he said time was up and was packing her things. She stiffens and silently curses. Her period hormones must be showing. She isn't supposed to start until three days from now though which is why she won't be seeing him for the next week. Being in close proximity for more than ten minutes with a beast when on your period is just asking to get fucked. "N-not that I know of." You hold your folder close to your chest as you back your way towards the door. His face looks suddenly interested as he sniffs the air. When she was sitting her scent wasn't as noticeable and he is a known horn dog. So now that she's standing and he can smell her he's looking at her like his next meal. Sexually that is. "I think your lying sweetheart. I can help ya know?" Now he's blocked off her escape and is starting to pace backing her into a wall as he talks. "I don't think that's a good idea...... it unprofessional and um....... o-oh my." He licks his teeth her potent scent setting him into a false heat of sorts as his eye sparks blue. He's fucking horny and it's all her fault he thinks to himself. Well now she has to amend for her mistake he reasons to himself as a deep shiver inducing rumble sounds in his chest. You look so cute and submissive under him. Your wide green eyes.... your sweet scent..... that rosy blush.... the way you look at him..... it's intoxicating. He needs more. So much more than that. He feels the sudden urge to.... lick her and mark her with his essence that way no one but him can mess with you while your in heat. Just an urge. A strong one. He nuzzles your neck as if to be affectionate and you shiver unable to help it. Your always really horny before your period. Fuck. The way he presses you against the wall and ugh those teeth. You always were a bit of a freak. You squeak as he runs his blue tongue up your neck slowly the electric feeling of his magic causing you to moan. He himself shivers at the sound and he scrapes those sharp teeth against your neck preparing to bite. "Hey doc there's pizza in the-oh my god! SECURITY! WE HAVE A CODE HEAT!!" Thank you Jason. Backup. Just what you want. Why did your thoughts go a bit bitter? Did you want him to mark you? Fucking hell?! A bunch of monsters and men in suits with tranq guns burst in. Sans snarls on all fours blocking your smaller figure his tail lashing as you slide down onto your knees shaking in fear. Not of sans, Oddly enough, But The men. Is it the magic from the lick fucking with your head? Probably. You keen fearfully as one of the men try to approach and sans snaps his teeth at him starting to pace. His mind is blank of everything but instinct and the female scent. Must protect. Bad humans. My female. Protect mine. Pack. Make pack. Babies. Human female make babies. Make pack. Protect. Provide. Kill bad humans. Protect mate. Those are literally his thoughts at the moment. Thoughts he normally wouldn't have unless in actual heat. He backs up until he's hovering over you protectively and snarls. This puts you in the line of fire and lets be honest that magic was fucking your head up pretty good because now your head is protecting his vulnerable throat like a wolf does their mate when threatened and you snarl like one to. Which is impressive if alphis says so herself. To her you look scared and feral as you respond to his state of mind through the leftover magic from the lick like marking sans had tried to complete. "Y-you'll have t-to tranq them b-both guys." They nod. Male first tho logically. They aim and fire right as sans tried to lung at them and there's a yelp like a dog that got kicked. Shit. It was you. You had jumped in the way. Sans roars in fury clearly thinking your dying as you whimper weakly and lunges again at them after giving you a comforting lick. During said lick he got darted twice. It took five more darts and everyone running away like girls to finally drug him out to dream world. All this because of an early period. 


	3. Chapter 3

Day one

When you wake up your in a straight jacket and the cot your on is bloody from well you know. Your brain is still a bit fuzzy when you hear a snarl coming from the other side of the hall. Mate. Wait no. Sans. It's sans. You force yourself to think and your headache increases from the effort. The snarling turns into a needy whine. Guess he knows your awake now. A weak whine passes your lips before you can stop it and he goes quiet for a minute before you hear claws frantically scraping on concrete. He's trying to dig himself out to get to you. You stifle the sound of excitement your tempted to make which increases your headache by tenfold. What did that lick do to you? These thoughts and responses your body and mind are trying to make.... are like a female beast monster. Your eyes widen. Sure you've wished to be one but you didn't know you'd end up feeling like one. "O-oh your awake. Sorry about mess. W-we tried to clean you o-or move you to a human cell b-but sans f-freaks out anytime someone enters your cage." You look to your right and your best friend is holding a change of clothes and some things to clean your cot and yourself in. She presses a button and the straight jacket falls off revealing your bare figure. "You shredded them in your sleep." She answers your silent question. You nod and then yelp at the sudden agony coming from your tail bone. "Your tail bone might be shattered." The concrete scraping intensifies along with an odd longing wail. He really is going at it to get to you. How almost romantic. If only he was like that when in his right mind. Wait what even is that thought?! You shake your head clearing it before washing the blood away and cleaning your cot then dressing before handing the soiled sheet and straight jacket to her. "How long do I stay in here and why?" "Until his mark wears off so about a week. As for why we'll because of all our precautions accidental beast and human marking isn't a common thing and we don't really know the effects fully but from what we've gathered from the ones done on purpose the magic connects your minds er well the instinct part of it anyways so it make you more receptive to him and depending on his state of mind and the strength of the mark you can revert to a similar state of a beast monster when instincts are in control. As for why you two are in the same hall well he freaks out anytime he can't see you which would revert you so it's better like this. Kinda sweet to." She clearly ships it which makes you roll your eyes. You wince as your back throbs again making you whimper pitifully and sans starts to gnaw on the bars growling. "We might have to replace it. Hey do you like dogs or cats more?" You tilt your head confused. "Cat it is. Anyways I need to check on some other patients that are in heat." She hurried off excitedly for some reason and you turn your attention to your now pacing friend. You chuff at him and he snorts in response which you oddly understand as worry and annoyance. You sit in front of him as close to your bars and you find yourself rubbing your face on the bars for a minute before catching yourself and stopping only to see he was just doing the same. You find your mind going a bit fuzzy and your front paws er hands do a weird skip in place of joy before rolling on your belly. You just roll and squirm mewing like an actual cat in heat. You curse yourself but he seems to really like that and that makes you happy in a weird animal way to see his interest in you flare with an eager shake of your hips inviting him to just mount you. You feel like your actions are and aren't yours. Which is weird as fuck but it feels good to just forget about being a human for a bit. Humans suck anyways. You wine pathetically in frustration. Why isn't he mounting you?! Your so fucking horny. You give an indignant yowl as you for lack of a better term grind your ass on the bars. The cold metal stings pleasantly and it's enough to stimulate you for now. Normally you'd be mortified but right now you can barely think plus trying to resist gives you a killer migraine. Alphis comes by occasionally to write stuff down before just leaving again. Guess she thinks your to far gone to the magic to say anything. Which is only partly true. You decide to use this as an opportunity to study the beast culture and mating habits. Burn it to memory while your still somewhat mentally there. Basically when a male or female goes into heat the dominant on or the alpha will use magic to mark them. This tells other potential partners they are taken. It's also interesting how it affects the marked. It makes the one not in heat go into heat as well as makes the marked more accepting to the marker and matches your state of minds for better mating prospects. Which is why your acting like a bitch in heat. Because he is to. After several hours of the both of you getting no where with trying to satisfy yourselves you croon pathetically at him and try to squeeze between the bars only to mewl pain when the swollen part of your back gets stuck. You have to back up and think. Then you spot the blood soaked bars and mew excitedly. The entire time sans watches and paces impatiently the glowing in his shorts bright and inviting. You squeeze through the bars stubbornly getting your blood smeared all over you. With a pop and a squeal your out making your way to your skeleton beast. He prances in place before helping you get inside by licking the bars. He's on you the second you pop in licking the blood and nuzzling you affectionately. If only he'd do that when in his right mind. You throw that thought away and chirp at him wiggling your hips enticingly. This catches his attention quickly and he purrs moving you into a mountable position. Then you feel something hot and hard touch your entrance making you jerk your hips back in response. He growls at you making you stop and he presses his chest into your back until your own chest is on the ground thus giving him a better angle to work with. He crouches low and grips your hips before slamming inside harshly with a bark. You wail in pain at the sudden intrusion but find yourself crooning at him needily for more as he takes you like a literal animal would. He drools his tongue out panting as you keen and mewl moaning thus encouraging him. Your long gone right now instinct taking the reigns like a hotshot. It burns how big and ruthless he is inside you but the period blood is the perfect lube in this case. He starts nuzzling your neck affectionately his teeth scraping the tender skin. Then there's a commotion. Someone's coming into the cage. You both growl at the weird yellow creature your eyes flashing purple even with sans deep inside you. Then it brings to attention the pain in your tail bone making you whimper and sans freaks out thinking the yellow female is the problem. Thinks it has something that scared you. He pulls out and sets a trembling you in the nest he was making you earlier when you were in the other cage before pacing in front of your trembling figure. Your tail bone hurts so much right now. You whimper pathetically before passing out.

########$$$$

You are now the yellow uh *cough* alphis and you can't believe your eyes. You were just making a tail for your currently feral best friend when you spotted her on the camera in sanses cage partaking in mating. How did she get in there? That and she shouldn't be doing that in her current condition. Now your in the cage a gas mask on waiting for the drugs to take effect. Once it does you have _______ removed carefully to the OR immediately. That tail bone needs to be removed if this ship is going to sail eventually. One can hope right? They both need it even if it doesn't last. You rush off to finish the tail so you can connect it to the place your friends tailbone used to be. It's so shattered it can't be repaired. Without it tho you'll likely become lame from the waist down. If she just replaces it you could have a balance deficiency which is the reason for the tail. She might have to replace other parts depending on any damage or issues they find. That and alphis kinda wants to make your dream come true as well as test out some new tech she's been working on. Biodegradable components are in the tail. Reason being is you will slowly grow your own tail to match the robotic one and slowly shed the pieces that aren't needed until it's all naturally and magically you. She sighs and sends a page to the schedule desk telling them to switch sans file with Toriel since it's to risky to have him stay as ______s patient. Once done you carry the tail directly to OR and get ready to attach it to your friend. 


	4. Chapter 4

Day five

You wake up in a nest to...sans licking your ass? No not your ass around your tail as if to clean a wound. But you don't have a wound you have a tail. When did you get a tail? It's pretty tho. So you don't question it. You purr at how pain relieving his licks are and he rumbles back. You notice your in a bra and hospital gown. That's it. You feel him shift until he's hovered over your smaller figure and you nuzzle his jaw purring louder as he curls around you in the nest. You vaguely notice a number five on the cages clipboard. Is that how long you've been here? You vaguely remember something about seven but oh well. Sans is warm and the nest is cozy. You flick your tail and then wrap it around his as you settle in to sleep again.

###############$#

You are alphis and your about to die of the cuteness. Sans has been protective of your friends post surgery form and cleaning the stitches with his healing spit four days now. Then when she wakes up oh it's to much!! You squeal as they settle down back to sleep. Your a bit surprised sans didn't mount her during this time. He does it all the other times he marks a female in heat. Maybe because she's injured? No that bunny had a broken arm and that didn't stop him. To bad your friend won't remember a thing. Sans most likely will. He's the JUDGE after all. You sigh and scribble on your clipboard. _____ seems to have problems discerning left and right sounds as far as bodily balance and where it's coming from. Which is probably why you saw her look at the clipboard confused instead of you when you bid her good morning. So ears... oh she's going to look like one of those nekos in your animes!!! How exciting!!! It's going to be real and swivel!!! Maybe you should go the full nine yards!!! Wait no tone it down a bit. Wait till she's all there. The ears are important tho so let's go work on those....... and totally design the rest just in case as you ship the ever loving hel-heck out of those two. You scuttle off happily at this thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Day six

You wake up to sans pushing a bowl of bloody venison at you. Wait not bloody... smoked and smothered in ketchup. You chirp and stretch your tail curling as you receive a nuzzle from your mate. Sans. No. Mate. You snort at your headache and munch on the tomatoey goodness. Sans has his own bowl he noses towards you before eating himself his body hovering halfway over yours crouching. Then you both set to cleaning eachothers faces free of the sauce. This leads to a full on sharing tongues session. Which then leads to him hunching you on your back. You eagerly coo and cling to him as he mates you almost romantically. As romantic as one can when using only instinct. This lasts hours and hours as it seems he's finally decided your well enough to take it.

Day seven 

Today is much the same but not as intense as it ended up being. Your shoulder has a new scar from his teeth. You bare it proudly as you prance around in your shredded pelt thing your tail flicking all groomed and fluffed out. Your mate is sleeping right now. He used a lot of energy yesterday healing the passionate if not dangerous bite you had on your shoulder. You don't even notice your eyes have been purple this whole time. You growl sometimes at the yellow thing that visits many times a day. She likes to play a trick on you and make noises that sound like they come from elsewhere. Your mate does to but not on purpose. He would never. In fact everything that makes noises does it. It must be the yellow things fault. You huff a sigh and munch on some leftovers from early in the day before flopping down next to your mate nuzzling his chin until your comfortably snuggled to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Day eight 

You woke up with a splitting head ache and sans your patient freaking out yelling at alphis. Why would they be arguing? Don't they get along? Your eyesight is bleary and your ears hurt. You groan and flick your tail in annoyance. Wait tail!?!? You dream at your sudden tail and fall off a hospital bed. You see the two rush over to you but sans doesn't seem to know what to do. "Sans? Are you ok?" He suddenly laughs. Not a good one. More of a guilty morbid one. "Me? I'm fine. You? Not so much. You lost your tail bone kitten. And your hearing got messed up. And I basically raped you and your mind." If sans prided himself on anything it was that he wasn't a rapist. Guess he should put it on the shame list now. He raped his green card councilor. And caused her to get surgery. How low can he sink? "If it was from you I don't think it was rape." Alphis spit takes her coffee and nose bleeds at the same time. Your to cute and sweet sometimes. Sans on the other hand is confused and flustered as fuck. It's really cute and you chirp at him before you can stop yourself making him go stiff. 

##$$$###$$##$$$

You are now sans. You feel like shit and your hopes of a green card are now out the fucking window. You woke up in a nest with your green card councilor who now has a tail for some reason and there's his mating scars all over her. How the fuck did this happen? You vaguely remember being in the councilor room and a heavenly scent and her protecting your neck with her own. Did you mark her with your magic? Probably. Shit. "Good to see you awake and sane sans." You look to see alphis entering the cage. "What happened alph?" She sighs. "You lick marked and mated your former green card councilor." Former? Does this mean you won't be getting a green card ever? "I know you have many questions but I find video the best answer. Come along. I need to get her in for her second surgery." Surgery? You suddenly feel a bit on edge and hover crouched over the sleeping human. You feel.... protective of her. Weird... you don't get like this with other females. You fight the urge to lay on her and hide her in your rib cage and walk with alphis instead. Doesn't stop your anxiety tho as you keep looking back. She's being carried away on a stretcher. You don't like it. Not at all. You almost head back but alphis snaps her claws catching your attention. "Focus sans she's going to be ok. She had an accident in the beginning. Her tailbone shattered when she landed after jumping to protect you from the darts. I had to replace it, but just a fake tail bone wouldn't be right her balance would have been way off so I made her a whole tail. However I didn't realize the unforeseen development of her sound perception and left and right balance so she's going in for another surgery to correct it." She has you sit in front of a screen and presses play.

####$$$####$$$######$$#

By the time it's done your blushing hard and covering your muzzle while alphis looks smug as hell. You want to just curl up and dust right now. You acted like a fucking lovestruck idiot and not at all like you usually do. You suppose that's good because she would've been severely injured if you had responded like you usually do. But why her? Do you like her? Maybe not as much as you seemed to in the footage but certainly more than you normally would in any other timeline. She smells sweet and robust. Not bitter at all. Her eyes whether they are purple or green are mesmerizing. Her kindness and willingness to help and forgive are something to be admired. From the footage he'd say your more in tune with your animal instincts than any other human would be. He's.... interested? Not that it would matter. He screwed up so bad. "The surgery is complete by now. Wanna go see her?" You wring your claws and nod. Might as well face it head on. Your completely prepared for her to hate you. When you get there of course your beyond pissed. She looks pale and sickly and her ears are replaced with cat ones. You snarl angrily and yell at alphis for her anime obsess and how is she going to make up for the fact that _____ won't be able to socialize very well in normal society. Humans are social creatures for stars sake! she just snips back that as her bff she had a duty to try and make her dreams come true as best as her abilities allow. Before you can ask on this you hear the sleeping beauty herself stir. Then a scream and a thud that makes the two of you rush to her. "Sans? Are you ok?" Is he ok? Did she really just ask that? He's perfectly fine. Ok no he's not but she does t need to know that. Did she always look so cute when sleepy? Of course that led to him laughing rather bitterly. He never wanted a mate but if he ever did it would be her. Now look what he did. Then he stiffens at what you reply back. She..... doesn't feel like he raped her? That makes no sense! He took away her ability to give consent!! He mounted her many times and even bit her. How is that not rape?! How can she say that so sweetly with those kind green eyes?! She stands one of the thin gown sleeves sliding off her shoulder as she rubs her eyes to clear them better. "I've always wanted to know what it's like to be a beast monster. Now I know a bit of it. For that I'm greatful. Just next time you want to jump my bones ask." She teases you cutely and you blush a dark blue. You hadn't meant to lose yourself to instinct it's just she smelled so good-wait next time?? She- holy shit... his tail wags without his permission almost hitting a fangirling alphis in the process. She's really ok with what happened? Wow. Other females even tho it's consensual often spat in his face because they find him disgusting and a pervert after a night of fun or a heat. Maybe that's why he has issues. Eh doesn't matter. But this girl is looking at him so playfully and affectionately. It's actually kinda scary. He looks at alphis for help only to see she's gone. Figures. "So um I guess my green card rights are revoked then. I'll just be on my way. Might as well." You bust out laughing at that and he growls. "Down boy. You think this'll keep you from your green card? Who's parents do you think is in charge? You'll just have a different councilor and alphis will remove the records." You stand your new ears flicking as your tail sways in a hypnotic manner. You head to the door and look at him with a flirtatious side eye. "Just don't be a stranger alright?" You leave him alone to his shock and thoughts. What has he gotten himself into?


	7. Chapter 7

You are you now finally and you can't help but squeal once your far enough away from the door. You feel so alive right now!! You'll have to thank alphis later for the upgrades. And sanses face!! Priceless!! You just wanna hug his stupid pervert self and never let go he's so cute thinking he wouldn't get his green card. You go to your private office and change into a sweater dress and a bra that has straps connecting to a choker like collar. On it is a green heart for kindness. You've had it for years. In fact your grandmother gave it to you. The charm not the bra. No your friend frisk insisted on that detail. Said it matched theirs. You shake your head and start towards your car a new folder in hand. You and alphis switched patients so it could stay more professional and you suspect it's also so she can see if her ship is going to sail or not with you finally sane. You spot sans waiting for the giant shuttle bus that leads to the mountain. He looks so tired. You hum a bit and catwalk to him. Not runway bullshit. Just walking on your toes naturally like a cat does and it makes your hips sway more pronounced as your tail flicks. He spots you and seems to stop breathing like he's scared shitless. How cute. Some other beasts snicker at him which makes you snarl flashing your eyes purple. They yip and shut the hell up. "Good. Now. Sans I'd like to inform you that your brother recently put in an application for the beast reservation apartments that's been approved. Can you pass this letter on to him? Thanks handsome." You grin and kiss his teeth lightly like the bold minx you feel like right now. Then you take said letter out of your purse and put it in his hoodie pocket. He hasn't moved this entire time. But when you head back to your car he covers his head and face in his hoodie before pulling the string. But of course the cute moments gone when doggo wolf whistles and openly teases sans. It made sans pounce feeling like his alphahood was being disrespected. You ignored this tiny skirmish and just head home. Your gonna just sleep for weeks. Well three days. You may not be on your period anymore but all that's happened this week means you need more rest and to take it easy. You arrive at a huge as mansion with several smaller building around it that has beasts and monsters alike roaming in and out. Your parents built this place for you to interact and meet monsters and beasts. You've been obsessed since before they came from the underground and you predicted to them their escape. They had built the mansion just to appease you since you were so insistent but when your prediction came true they started building 'wings' that are buildings themselves but they have glass canopies that connect them to the main building. Like a utopian city you often see in the movies. This whole land is a preservation area for rare and endangered species and since monsters and beasts are technically endangered or a threatened species as far as numbers your parents allowed them to use this land as long as the other species living there's population doesn't go down. Everyone has a job here should they want it and they can request help getting a job in the city. Your friend papyrus asked you to set up a good job for his brother which led to you asking mettaton your first patient if he has any jobs open. Thus leading to the bouncer body guard thing. You have all these odd thoughts in your head like you've lived many lives in the very seconds your here. Like this moment has been lived twenty or more times. But each time has led you closer to this. This time in space where you are is the last one. That's how it feels like migrating from place to place until you find that perfect place in the world. You sigh and make your way to your room only to get tackled by a blue blur. "Target captured!! Master of the house is now a hostage!!!" Oh. Undynes doing another hostage situation class with her security crew. Well might as well settle in for a nap.

########$$###$###$#########

You snort awake to undyne shaking you. "Wake up already and tell me who popped your human cherry and why you look sorta like a monster!!!!!!!!!" Woof so loud. "Alphis gave me upgrades. I got injured during an experiment." You say boredly but she can smell your lies. "Who was it? Was it doggo? I hear he has a thing for you. Maybe Sammy? That nice lean rabbit you were ogling at in the city?" You shake your head honestly and try to beeline it to your bathroom before she-"holy shit it was sans wasn't it? I can smell him all over you! Are you guys a thing now?!" "No!! I don't think he's even into that...... it was an accident! I started my period early! Undyne no! He didn't hurt me! I hurt myself." Undynes face went from excited to teasing to enraged all in a matter of seconds as she puts two and two together. Well she's missing a few pieces but she doesn't like the picture. With a roar she runs off and you sigh. You just wanted to bathe and sleep. Is that to much to ask? You dash after her knowing that she's headed for the mountain in her rage. Undyne was your second patient during you guaranteed her the ability to keep her old job as the captain of the royal guard of this mini kingdom as well as letting her crew through with green cards by seeing and evaluating them personally. You two are close friends and she taught you some customs when she has time. You leap onto your motorcycle and speed off after her and then ahead of her. It's pointless to try and stop her the best you can do is go ahead and warn him and hopefully you two can work things out before she gets there. 

####$$###$###$$$

You are sans and your TRYING to nap but the blasted phones going off again. You sigh and pick up the phone only to hear yaps and barks. Something about an angry undyne running towards the mountain. Why would undyne be running towards the mountain? Wait... she's _____s personal bodyguard and head of the compounds gaurd. Shit. There's a frantic knock on the door which makes him pause. Undynes wouldn't knock so who could be in his territory knocking the door would be obliterated. You open the door cautiously only for soft trembling arms to hug you. Mate. No it's _____ and she's trembling terrified. "Thank goodness I got here first undyne she-" "I know." He holds up his phone that filled with frantic barking. You watch her blush. Guess her instincts are still kicking her ass then. It's actually really cute she rushed all the way here. She nuzzles your jacket clearly trying to calm down. "BROTHER HY IS UNDYNE RUNNING THROUGH OUR TERRITORY LIKE HELL ON WHEELS AND WHY DO YOU HAVE HER CHARGE IN YOUR ARMS AND WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE AN ANIME CHARACTER?" Papyrus asks worriedly as he trots downstairs. Then the door busts down and all hell breaks loose.


	8. Chapter 8

You are undyne and you are pissed. Your adrenaline blinding you from everything but your goal. How dare he injure the sweet nerd in her first time in a heat?! You can't wait to cut off his tail with your spear. You bust through the door with a cry of war and challenge. How did she get here? ______ is supposed to be at the compound and how dare he hold her in his claws!! You snarl and sans snarls back hovering over your charge as if to mock you. You hear a squeak as your sweet lovable dweeb of a charge is tossed into papyruses arms and sans tackled you. You kick him off and throw spears at him which he dodges and retaliates with bone projectiles. This goes on back and forth for several minutes until gaster blasters are thrown in. Fuck. You really should have thought this through. Wait why is papyrus shaking his empty hand? Where is _____? You spot her jumping in the way right as the blaster shot it's beam and you threw your spear volley. "MATE!!!" That wasn't your voice that was sans? If she was just a fling to him why-? OH Stars, What have you done?! Sans holds her grey bleeding body her hands are missing. One to her elbow and one to the middle of her forearm. Same with her legs one to her knee and one to her mid thigh. Arrows litter her small weak body and her spine looks mangled. She has one hp left and it's slowly going away. Sans licks her frantically as if that would wake her up making noises at her as if she were able to respond. It was in this moment you realized you got it wrong. He didn't hurt her like he does his flings it truly was an accident. You fall to your knees in disparity. What have you done?!


	9. Chapter 9

You switch to be alphis since Undynes dispair hurts to much. You pant huffing as you waddle quickly as you can to sanses house. You were in you lab when you got the call from papyrus that your best friend had been hurt. You brought all your healing things and those extra attachments you never thought you would need but made anyways because you can never do anything halfway. Undyne apparently flipped out seeing her charge with new parts and blamed sans so she went to kick his ass. _______ got in the way and was injured to the point she's missing limbs. Now undyne is in the basement jailing herself in there and sans won't let anyone touch her injured friends body. You scuttle in the house dragging your wagon behind you and head upstairs. You tell papyrus to put some of the containers in the fridge. From papyruses diagnostics your missing several organs and limbs and some are even mangled. You try to opens sanses door only for you to get thrown out by blue magic. "Papyrus!! I can't get to her! I need you to wrestle him or something! From what I can glimps she doesnt have much time!!" He nods and bounds up before entering. There's a snarl and a scuffle and then a bang followed by a strained whine. Sans whine. You rush in and put her on the special hover cot you made a while back for smooth transport. Sans wails struggling harder and papyrus whine in strain prompting you to hurry. Once in the kitchen you set to work with putting green magic and blood type O IV bags into her veins and air tubes in her throat. Then you put on scrubs and a mask with gloves. You cut and scrape away any unsavable flesh before working on her organs mending what you can and replacing what you can't. Never thought you'd have to use these magic infused organs. Or that you'd be operating on a human much less your best friend. Luckily you've done your research. You seem to be getting her stable now since the magic is doing its work and kickstarting every organ you put in as well as increasing your hp. She have more hope than most which is why she has a higher hp than most even tho she has one lv and no exp. forty hp. It's at eight right now. You've got to attach the limbs now before the green magic heals the skin over. You carefully measure and cut each new fur covered limb to match so when you walk it's not uneven. When you attach them you use your own magic. It's not much but you can merge inanimate objects to magic and or living things like souls humans and monsters. How do you think mettaton got their body? You finish merging the nerves and putting a connection with it to her soul. Then you fix up her mangled spine almost completely replacing it along with the tail. By the time your done your covered in blood and your out of IV bags. Your friends skin has splotchy white scars like someone threw bleach at you. Aside from how weak you appear to be at the moment you actually look elegant and incredible. She can't wait to see you in action. She burns the scrubs and carries her wagon of stuff outside before dragging undyne outside as well the rolls oddly switched in this situation. She accidentally hurt her charge and best friend while attacking a potential mate. Alphis understands for the most part. However they need to be far away when papyrus releases sans. Papyrus while not as powerful or as strong as sans knows how to get him in a certain hold that keeps him limp and somewhat placated even if he's frantic and struggling to get to something.

###$$$####$######

Papyrus lets sans go one he got a text stating they were out of the territory. Sans is off immediately and once downstairs he snarls at a lump on the couch before deciding to sniff it. Oh it's mate. Mate looks different. Does mate evolve when hurt? Mate is weird. That's ok. Love mate anyways. Softer now. He paces a minute pausing to nuzzle the now peacefully sleeping girl before starting on a new nest for her to rest in. Mate is strong. Mate survive spear and fire. Mate will bare strong cubs. Must wait. Mate must be strong. He hears her whimper and he paces harder his mind in a looping tizzy. Mate hurt. In pains. Sans help mate? Yes help. Sans help. Sans lick. Lick mate wounds. Lick wounds. No more pain. Licklicklicklicklicklick.... He starts licking everywhere concentrating on trying to rid you of your pain as best his sloppy magic can. Papyrus snaps a picture making sans snarl and you shiver making him start pacing all over again. Then he starts thinking about licking and then licks you again. The same looping thoughts in his head all over again like a one track mind. Licklicklicklicklicklicklicklick.......... when he's satisfied he stops and finishes the nest before lifting her carefully and setting her in his rib cage as he lays down. Mate safe like this. mate safe. Mine. 


	10. Chapter 10

When you wake up you wake up in some sort of cage covered in a blue cloth. A rumble goes through the cage making you gasp. Not a cage. Sans is keeping you in his ribs. Poor sans. He must feel awful about what happened. You couldn't help yourself tho. You had to try to stop the fight. You glance at your mostly bare body. Guess it worked but for a price. You sigh and poke your head out where his spine connects to his head. He rumbles again at you so you nuzzle his jaw to let him know your ok before trying to get out of his ribs. "No.... not yet. Please??" He whines sluggishly like he might cry. You don't like that at all so you just settle back in and purr at him. Suddenly a warmth that wasn't there lulls you to sleep that's never felt so inviting. Like you could and should sleep forever. So you sleep.

###$$#####

"YOU CANT KEEP DRUGGING HER LIKE THIS SANS. ITS UNHEALTHY AND UNETHICAL." Sans bristles. "You saw what happened! I need to keep her safe!! If I let her go she'll go home to that incompetent fish!" Papyrus sighs tiredly. Sans has been drugging her soul directly with his magic to make her as sleepy as he is usually. He doesn't want to let her go. He can't. If he lets her go she'll hate him and never come back. He's sure of it. Your the first person besides his brother that his instincts recognized as pack. Your the perfect female. Your to perfect for the likes of him but dammit he's going to be selfish. Even if it means you never leave his rib cage.


	11. Chapter 11

Three days later you wake once again. This time he was sleeping heavily since he'd been trying to be awake to put her back to sleep or feed her. Whichever is more pressing. However he fell into a deep sleep from stress and exhaustion so he didn't feel her crawl out of his chest like he normally would. You stretch and yawn before marveling at your new limbs. Alphys is so cool. You pad downstairs happily and find a stressed papyrus making spaghetti. "Salzan papyrus salzan." You greet and he turns around quickly making you dodge his tail with practiced ease. "Your awake! How did you get past sans!" He yells quietly. "He was asleep." Papyrus snorts. "How fitting." You tilt your head in question but he doesn't elaborate. "Welp I'm going to pad on home to take care of a likely depressed undyne but I'll be back to visit. I have to do a house session with Toriel in the ruins anyways. Tells sans I said bye Kay?" He nods and you bound outside into the snow happily. Your pretty warm for wearing a huge t shirt. Well it goes to your calves. Regardless you decide to bound through the town on all fours like a beast happily until you accidentally bump into the fire lion grillby. Well if lions have horns. You got his daughter her green card and he's waiting for a chance to get his. "Oh hi grillby!!! How's fuku doing?" He crackles amused. "That's good. Why am I in sanses shirt? Well funny story...." you end up telling him what you remember of the attack which isn't much but you say nothing of the whole accidental marking thing. Grillby is really old fashioned and would kick sans ass. He helps you change into a change of clothes carefully and gently as if your were the finest China. Your aware he has a romantic fondness for you. It's really sweet actually and you nuzzle his cheek affectionately. You purr at his pink flame for cheeks and bid him a good day with a promise to visit. Not without him pressing his fiery maw to your hand of course and a caress of his tail around yours. You make your way to the river person in a fluster. "Capital please." You adjust your borrowed sweater and skirt just glad your bra and collar survived. You sigh blushing. It's not uncommon for a beast to take on two mates or for a female to be courted by several but your just a human or well mostly. You step off and head out through the castle rubbing noses with a few of your friends before hopping on your bike and motoring home.


	12. Chapter 12

You are greeted by chaos. Beasts and monsters scrambling around in confusion as fights break out everywhere. So basically you were right. Undyne put herself in a holding cell and refuses to come out. Now there's anarchy. You sigh in exasperation. Nothing can ever be easy can it? You kick down the holding cell door much like undyne does. "Get your puny ass out here wimp!!!" Nothing. she just sit there wallowing and slightly melting in her disparity. "There's riots everywhere we need you." She turns her back weighed down by her failures. You snarl and throw a brick at her head trying to rile her up. It works. To well. You run and she chases you. Fuck you didn't think this through at all. She clearly doesn't see you at all. You make it into the training grounds and dodge a spear. Then another and another until their coming in dangerous volleys that if your not careful could rip you to bits they were being thrown so close together. You dodge them all with practiced ease considering she used to keep you fresh and on your toes for any attack by randomly ambushing you with spears. However it doesn't seem like she's going to stop anytime soon. "Salzan undyne salzan!!" You command making her movements stutter. It's a personal command you made that your patients get trained in once you start getting into the more hands on aspect of the counciling. it's used to make them calm down and is used only in serious situations where someone can get hurt. "Undyne quick there's a riot!!" She jolts into action not quite there but her need to protect and keep order kicked in and she's handling it. She breaks up the fights and quickly puts everything in order. Then when the adrenaline wears off everything crashes back and she slumps onto her side. You growl and shove her up into a sitting position. "Your acting like a baby undyne. Get your shit together." "But I failed my duty to protect you I'm worthless." "You really think one misunderstanding makes you worthless? Who saved her girlfriend from that radical monster hater two months ago?" "I did?" "And who is the one who suplexes boulders for the hell of it?" "I am?" "Who is the one who keeps order and peace around here?" "I am." "And who can beat a stampede of horses in a race like it's nothing?" "I am." "Who always perseveres in the face of danger even when shit looks bleak?" "I am!" "Then what are you doing moping?! Get pumped! Learn from your mistakes!!! Now who are you?!" "UNDYNE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL COMPOUND GAURD!!!! NNGGAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!" You watch her face go from confused at your questions to being filled with righteous perseverance and bravery to face this head on. Then she suplexes a boulder with a roar making you chuckle at her enthusiasm. "Good to have you back dyne." She pulls you into a hug the if your spine weren't mechanical would crush it. "Thanks nerd I needed that." "No problem. Your guard awaits." With that she yells at them to do laps joining them like normal. What a relief. Now for a bath and a light coma.


	13. Chapter 13

Sans woke up cold. And light. He panics looking in his rib cage frantically and she's not there. Oh no no no no no no please no! He slams open his door searching and sniffing for her. It's faint. What if she's injured or dead?! He needs her to be here and ok. After wrecking upstairs he goes down the stairs and nobodies there. Papyrus is gone to. Did he steal your mate? No he wouldn't do that. A sniff of the air tells him he's hunting. She left on her own then. Why?! Wasn't she safe and happy with him?! Did he do something wrong? His eye sockets water as he shakes violently. He needs her with him why did she leave? His soul is so cold now and it brings to his attention how closed off he's made himself over the years. All those tactless flings and a bad reputation must've caught up with him. That must be it. It can't be anything else. He must prove himself to be different from his facade. He smells her scent on some rags that were once clothes and stuffs it all in his rib cage so his soul doesn't hurt so much. Papyrus has her number right? He can call and apologize for everything. Yeah and then he can get another chance to make her happy. Then they'll be mates again but forever and then they'll have cubs and raise them and and.... he shivers. Fuck he excited himself. All these thoughts of having cubs. Her swollen with his pups. He never thought that would actually turn him on like it does now. He searches for the shared home phone and for your number. Frantic more than ever to make sure your not mad even tho every instinct in his body screams at him to tear his way to you and shackle you in his rib cage so you never leave him again. Maybe eat you. No. Bad thoughts. Mates are not for eating. Unless it's eating out. He drools before shaking his head. He's got to do this right. "_______ phone this is maemae how may I help you?" "This is sans. I need to speak with her." There's a disgusted snort. "I doubt she wants to talk to a filthy brute like you but I'll ask...... sigh guess she's more forgiving than I am. Your lucky." "Don't I know it." "Hello?" Your voice comes through the speaker and his claw almost hits hang up. "Uh hey kitten. I woke up and you weren't there so I was worried." He hears a splash of water. "Oh yeah sorry. I woke up and it was three days later. I had to check everything at home and take a bath. I know guys don't have one. But don't worry I'll visit again soon. I have to make a house check next week with Toriel anyways." His breathing hitches at the thought of you wet in a bath or a creek. Shit. "A bath y-you say? Is that the the splash sound I heard?" Dammit he's getting off track. "Yes. Are you alright sans? Do you need help?" He groans a little his body shaking as he clenches the large metal phone. Why'd you have to say that? He twitches when you shift in the water. "Immmm finnne." He strains a whine as his erection hurts now. "You have a boner don't you." His body is suddenly cold in spite of the heat in his marrow. "Please don't be mad. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry!!!" He begs panting and whining at you desperately. Then you laugh. "Sans it's OKAY to have a boner. Hell im flattered even. Besides I went through a heat with you. Your fine." He gurgles in relief as he relaxes. "That's good I was worried you would hate me after all I did." He breathes out shivering as you purr in amusement. Fuck. do it again. "Now why would I hate you if I don't hate undyne. That aside need any help?" "Please?" He whimpers and you inhale sharply. You really got him going with the bath thing didn't you? And that begging tone makes you a bit hot yourself. "I can't say no to that. Ok find yourself a comfortable place and lay on your back for me ok?" There's a scramble and a yelp as he clearly trips before there's a slam of a door and a tussle of cloth. His eagerness is so cute. "I want you to slowly palm yourself for me. Yeah that's a good boy." He imagines her on top of him wet and naked as she cups and palms at his hard twitching magic slowly. He moans submissively at the good boy comment his face a bright blue. "Now grip your full length don't stroke it yet. Circle your thumb over its head get it nice and wet for me. That's a good boy. Getting ready for me to ride you." He lets out a long tortured groan. He never thought he'd enjoy being a sub. It's amazing. "Ah kitten please." You hiss touching yourself now. "Stroke yourself nice and easy. Tease the tip a little. Your doing so good fur me. Oh I wanna lick your hot magic like it's a mice cream." He chokes on his own drool and moans in a begging tone for more to just please command him to go faster. But you don't and it's torture. Delicious torture. "Harder sans! Ah! Fuck! Go harder! Oh yesss." You purr erotically as he makes a weird dog noise. A violent sloshing noise is heard. "Go faster boy! Yes! Good boy! Ahn!" You keen wantonly as he whimpers into the phone which is mixed with a heady growl. He's so close. He speeds up with every command of faster. You start chanting his name and good boy. Which makes him closer than his hands ever could and for a moment he really thinks your riding the fuck out of him. Then suddenly you cry out in orgasm making him squeeze himself harshly and he cums to. "Holy shit...." You chuckle breathlessly and sigh. "Fuck sans. I don't think I can phone sex anyone else now. You've ruined me for any other." His chest puffs up in spite of the fact he's trying to catch his breath in pride that he did that to you. He has masturbation fodder for days now to your moans alone. "Heh good to know. Hey do you have any other suitors? Gotta know who I should scare off." He jokes but is totally serious. "Just grillby. He's a sweetheart." And a closeted pervert sans growls in his mind. "Did you tell him about me yet?" "Yes." Shit. Grillby is pretty old fashioned but he has a habit of staking his claim on a female if he like them enough through sexual and depraved means. He just has to get you alone and touch you into submission. He would never hurt you. Sans knows that. But he can be very manipulative to get his way. To get consent. Not that he himself is above doing the same. Most male beast monsters will but he doesn't want grillby to get there first. He wants to be the head mate and get dibs on everything concerning you. So does grillby most likely. "Ok just making sure. If you didn't I would of told him. No problem." He lies. Fuck. Grillby has more class over him and more experience in mates and courting. You give him your personal phone number so he can call you again sometime and then you hang up.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days your quite busy with paperwork and reviewing toriels file while at the same time taking care of the sudden increase of both sans and grillbies interest in you. You also help papyrus decorate his new territory aka his apartment home. Which is huge as he is one of the bigger beast monsters. He also gives you a request for an apartment next to papyruses since they are pack. You know that now that his eyes are set on you his instincts won't react so harshly to other females. Alphys tested it. She had a girl come in while on her period and sans turned green covering his nose. Thinking perhaps it was a fluke she did the same thing with a different one but ovulating. Slightly green and uncomfortable. Alphys told you it's because his instincts have decided you are mate material and recognizes you as pack. His instincts are making other women's scents repulsive to him. You remember that's how grillby often acts when a female monster girl rubs up on him. His head flares in smoke and his flames dim and his face turns a sickly mustard green. Are you really that good of a candidate tho? I mean their instincts certainly think so. At least now he's been dubbed completely ready for humanity because of this. He gets his green card a week after this one so that'll be fun. Toriel gets hers after the house check because she has a human cub. While more protective it puts her ahead in the human nature scheme of things. You already have a monster run town in the proper makings on the edge of the utopia like living area. You also have different habitat like areas in the works. You own the surrounding land of ebott anyways. Well your parents do but you have the papers that say you have full control of what happens to it. And the donations coming in are a good start. With the core being reconstructed above ground or rather under the living space utopia and on a bigger more refined scale the habitats will hold and grow on their own once it's up and running. You have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders while your parents are out advocating for monster rights. Things like travel rights and preservation of instincts. Understanding species is a two way street after all. Your one of the few humans that can actually get in tune with beasts and monsters and how everything works. You were basically raised by pack animals like wolves after all. Probably why your not freaking out at being courted by two monsters or the fact that you lost your marbles when sans lick marked you as a temporary heat mate. You pet your tail in thought. Mates. Such a concept of how it works is interesting. You actually met grillby at his daughters first meeting with you.


	15. Chapter 15

Flashback

You were reading over Fukas file concentrating on the different ways this can go the chances of a beast like her passing is really high but it's to soon to tell. Then he walked in. "Please sit down and make yourself comfortable. Miss fuka please come out of his flames please. I'd like to see my patients pretty snout." A smaller fire lion without horns come out and sits next to her father. You smile sweetly your eyes green as you stand and walk to her before sitting in front of her in the same manner she is. This is the basis of interaction when meeting a new monster especially beast types. You chirp and allow her to sniff you her heat pleasant and flames lick your skin curiously. The she nuzzles you accepting you as a friend. You nuzzle back fearlessly. Grillby had looked on in shock and intrigue. A human using monster meeting mannerisms?! Unheard of!! But here you are chirping and purring in subvocals with the correct body language. The you turn to him and dip your head respectfully while tilting it to the side baring your neck. You clearly are aware of your place on the scale with him even if your scent screams alpha. So he has no need to challenge when you so gracefully had bared your actually rather lovely neck to him. You then begin to tell him what the process will involve and that if there are any discrepancies you have no problem with finding a new process that would suit his wishes for his cub. Your voice is soft and sweet with a bit of laughter like life is pure joy. He knows it's not true but when you speak he can almost believe that maybe life is happiness. Hell your so confident she will pass you give him a floor plan of the different available apartments. Some single some family. Whatever he decides for her. If it's a family one she would have to wait for him to get his green card to move in. Also his business will be rebuilt above ground in the town plans you have drawn up. Investors are already lined up for different businesses. Even his and he hasn't even requested yet. Is she really that accommodating? So generous and kind? Your mage eyes seems to say so. 

########$

He went to all the meetings. Every single one just to observe you and make sure to stay in the know of how these meetings work. She asks a lot about the culture and will often apologize if she does something that makes them uneasy in any sort of way. Your graceful and yet childish in the ways of your stubbornness and tenacity as well as your curiosity and wonder for the world. Your response to a monster being brought in like an animal is like a mother beast monster with her cubs. Your a strong female and your instincts tend to drive you at times. Like when an asshole spilt water on fuka you not only nearly killed the guy as it is clearly shown from the brutally bashed head and torn skin but you paced and paced in front of fuka until he returned on all fours your eyes a wild purple not letting anyone near her. It took hours to calm you down and it took a now better fuka licking your face to snap you out of it. He started watching you a bit differently after that. Your scent enticing him. Strong female. Protective of cubs. Catlike grace. He invited you often to his bar under the guise that he wanted to discuss apartment placing. He'd offer you a drink and you two would chat about fuka for hours until he would slyly change the subject to you. He learned how you were raised around animals how your a mage. Which to him explains your sudden dives into instincts. Your likes dislikes your dreams for monsters. Your hopes and dreams for yourself. Your lack of attraction to humans is what surprised him the most. Their nature and their bodies do nothing for you. The next day he asked to court you. You said yes without question and it surprised him again. You looked at him so tenderly and happy. He asked to kiss you and you nodded immediately. He has to admit to himself he was a bit to enthusiastic with the kiss than he meant to be. His lips crushed against yours in passion as his arms go to your waist and his tail around your thigh. Your dazed look when he pulled away sealed the deal for him. His instincts locked onto you no one else. That was six months ago. You've spent many a night drinking wine or his favorite spiced rum in front of what he calls the mother hearth (giant magic fireplace) talking about the goings on and learning about eachother. He's quite the romantic to. Sends you flowers from the underground usually echo flowers with sweet nothings in them. Calls you his snap dragon. Buys you the occasional trinket. Things he knows you would like. Showers you in kisses and light touches. His ability to hunt and provide when you saw him take down a massive buck. He showed you his nesting skills. That was rather fun because you two ended up cuddling in the massive thing. You often return the gestures with affection of your own. You got him a rather nice and VERY expensive hanky for his vest pocket. Even hand stitched his initials into it to make it more personal. You actually show off your hunting skills as well. And your ability to protect a nest. You have undyne to thank for your reflexes or that python would've gotten you. You ripped it's throat out and dragged it to him it was huge and from the forest around ebott. To say he's courting you is an understatement. He's about to mate level with you he just hasn't figured out how to do it yet. Now he's got sans to contend with and he doesn't like it at all. All this new age bull getting in the way of his efforts. Now he doesn't hate sans and is actually glad he's being serious for once but he'll be damned if he lets sans be the head mate.


End file.
